A Move Can Change Everything
by EllaChocolate
Summary: What if Klaus wasn't after Elena, but after Bonnie? What can Damon do? Season 3! Bamon!
1. Beautiful or Horrible?

**Hey Guys! That's my first Story I publish, so I hope you like it. I own nothing! ( I am not from the USA or UK, so sorry if there will be some mistakes. )**

**Bonnie lived in Mystic Falls ( like in the beginning in TVD ) with Grams and her parents. After her Grams dead, her parends got divorced. She moved with her mum to Dayton, a city in Ohio ( After 1x09 ). Things happend that changed her life ad Bonnie had to move back to her dad and his girlfriend. ( After 2x22 )**  
><strong>What she never expected was an original that was coming after her.<strong>

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining, it was warm, no rain, no clouds. Perfect to go to the sea, to swim, relax and eat ice-cream. "It was a beautiful day." That would have said everyone, everyone that wasn't me.  
>It was horrible. I couldn't describe it in words. Nobody could feel what I felt, so alone and lost. I thought my head would explode, too many thoughts and memorys. Everything was messed up. I couldn't eat or sleep, I just cried. And after some time, I could't even do that. It was the worst time in my life, though the day began like each other.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Every Satturday I woke up at 10 o'clock. I went into the kitchen, where my mum already waited for me with the breakfast : toast, eggs with bacon, puncakes and waffles with tea or orange juice.  
>We talked about the week and the plans for the day : I went out with my friend Meredith. Mum was at home till 5 o'clock. I usually came back at 4, so we could eat together. After that, mum went to work. She is an awesome photograph, that has her own company. She works with everything and everyone. There wasn't one client, who had something to complain.<p>

She really loved her work, even in Mystic Falls, where she hadn't had her own company. But because of dad she had no time for it. He was "businessman" and that mean he had to travell around.  
>It could be for short times, but also for long ones. That's one of the reasons the got divorced. The others were those little fights they had and then my Grams dead.<br>My mum knew why she died. It was becuase of the spell. Yeah, the spell killed her. Of course I was angry and hurt, so I blamed Damon. I mean he was the one, who wanted the tomb open.  
>All because of Katherine. The Vampire that never loved him. That's what I think... No what everybody know. Just look at this damn situation. She left and never came back for one of them, did she?<p>

Well yes, I blamed him at first, not just him, I also blamed Stefan and Elena, who let him do it. And of course I blamed myself. How couldn't I?  
>I talked to my mum. She was a person I trusted with everything, I really did. She always made me feel special. She could do tihngs nobody could, not even Elena or Caroline, my best Friends.<br>I could talk to her about that witch tihng. I never wanted it, but mum told me those positive things. And just after I started to accept it, everything messed up again.

So mum knew about it, my dad didn't. When Grams died he got drunk and cheated on my mum and hit her. Mum had have enough and left him. Well I went with her. There are reasons I did it. At first Grams was my mums mother and I knew how hurt she was, I just couldn't leave her alone with this. Then she was a witch too, so she knew what was the best for me. And I couln't talk to dad about it if I had some questions or it became to much. Well I also hated my dad for what he did.

It was hard for me to leave. I had everytihng I ever wanted in Mystic Falls. Everything except that hole Vampire thing. There were my family and friends I would have done anything for. I was too happy, when they told me, that they understood and would miss me. Before I left they gave a little party for me and told me it was to show me how much they loved me.  
>Everyone was there, it was noce to see how much people love you. Well, when I say everyone was there, then that's exactly what I mean. Everyone, my hole school, my friends, family,<br>yeah it may sounds incredible, but even the Stefan and Damon where there.  
>Elena and Caroline called me every day and we talked for hours. I often talked to the others, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and Jenna, Alaric, Stefan and Damon.<br>I thought they told me about everytihng that happend, but they didn't.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Like I said in the beginning, the day began like each other. Mum and I ate breakfast.

" No! Never! ", I loughed.

" But he's hot! ", she reminded me.

" Mum! ", I shouted. "He isn't! He's my teacher, you can't go out with my teacher mum! " Yep, you got that right. Mum met my math teacher, Mr. Johnson in the supermarket and helped him to find the peaunut butter and he asked her out.  
>God just the imagine of my mum and that freak was disgusting. Okay, I admit, that was a little bit exaggerate. He looked very well for a teacher, but mum and him together... NO!<p>

I drank the rest of my orange juice, then asked :" What did you say? "

" No ", she answered simple. What? She just said, he's hot... Her answer irritated me.

" No? ", I repeated. " No ", she said again as she stood up, to wash the diches. What the hell.. ?

" But... ", I began and mum interrupted :" I like your english teacher. "  
>She said it like it was obviously.<p>

I loughed :" Yeah, nice joke, but siriously mum, why? "

She turned around, took a towel in her hands and dry dryed them. " Mum? ", I asked and she looked up at me, but said nothing. Then...

" Oh Emm Geee ... ", I whispered. " You're not joking? ", I cried out. " Oh Fuck! "

" Bonnie, language! " I was shocked, I mean my mum just said that she liked my english teacher, okay? " I can't belive it. "

" Well, then don't ", mum chuckled. Was she fucking serious? " Yeah ", I said sarcastically. " Of course. "

" You're late honey ", she smiled. It was warm and welcome like always. Late? I looked confused. " I said your late ", she repeated. I looked up at the clock.  
>It was almost 11.30. Every Satturday I met Meredeith at twelve. " Shit! Shit! Shit! ", I whispered and ran into my bathroom, to take a shower.<br>I changed my clothes . It took me five damn minuted to decite between a short light blue dress and a black top with a dark blue hot pants. Quickly I through the top and the shorts back into my closet, took my black chucks and went back into the kitchen, where my mum read a book, like she often did.

I took my chucks on while she talked to me : " Honey listen, I want you to come earlier, okay? There is something we need to talk about. It's really importent Bonnie. " Important huh?

" What is it about mum? ", I asked. She didn't answer, it looked like she was thinking about something. I started to worry, she had that strange look on her face. " Mum? "

She shocked her head and looked up. " What is it about mum? ", I repeated.

After she took a deap breath she began to talk : " About a man Bonnie. His name is Klaus. It's really improtant. "

I nodded : " Witch stuff? " Mum smiled weakly and nodded. " Okay, I'll see you later. " I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

" Why not? "

We payed for our milkshaked and went to our table at the window, we always set in the Caf .

I chuckled : " You wouldn't belive me if I tell you. "

Meredith gave me a I'm-your-friend-I-belive-you-everything-and-you-now-that look. She looked funny. " Why not? ", she ashed again.

We sat down and I took a deep breath to make it more dramatic : "She said, she likes our english teacher."

I looked in Mere's warm brown eyes. Her mouth dropped : "OMG!" We loughed together. It's always a nice feeling. She is a person I could trust and I knew that, but it was too complicated, to tell everybody all over again, that I was a witch, so i didn't. She thought I was just human, and so did I when I was with her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

We went into the park and sat on a bench. You have a beautiful view from there. You can see the sea on your left and the forest on your right side.

Meredith giggled again. Hey it was really cute you now, but it made me sick becuase she didn't tell me why she giggled. "What ?", I snapped. I looked down on me. No there was nothing "What is it ?" She didn't answer.  
>" Meredith! " She looked me in the eyes and tried not to grin... without success.<p>

Suddenly I felt lips on my right cheek. I turned around to see Jason with a wide grin in his face. He's Mere's 4-years-older brother, he was 21 and went to College in Florida.  
>He was at home in the summerholidays.<p>

"You're stupid", I loughed and punched him lightly on his shoulder.

" Ow! Bonnie! ", he pretended to be hurt. We three began to lough.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I waved Meredith a goodbye : "See you Mere!"  
>"Bye Bon!"<p>

I walked down the street to our house. It wasn't far away from Mere's. I took a slip from my mums milkshake , I bought some minutes ago. I always did that, it was natural.

She wanted to tell me something about a man named Klaus. Who was he?  
>She said it had something with the hole witch thing to do. But what exactly? Was he a witch too? Maybe he was mums friend or something.<p>

Putting the key in the keyhole, I opened the door : "Mum, I'm home!"  
>I placed my bag with those new black High Heels I bought on the floor and went into the kitchen. Usually mum read there some paper stuff of her company, but she wasn't there.<br>I placed the vanilla milkchake at the table : "Mum I have your vanilla milkchake, your favourite!" Again no answer. "Mum!" Nothing. Didn't she hear me?

"Ah Fuck", I growled as I looked at the clock. It was already 6 o'clock and mom was at work. "Silly me", I muttered. She asked me to come earlier and what did I do? I sighed. Well, she would tell me later or tomorrow or something.

I turned around to the fridge and took a bottle of ice tea out of it. Just as I placed it at the table I heard a scream.  
>I froze at first then noticed the open window. It must have been the neighbors children, Zach and Kayla. The two are so cute. I often played their babysitter, when their parents Mr. and Mrs Ewell were out.<br>It wasn't difficult at all. They liked me, and did what I asked them to.

I was about to open the bottle of ice tea, when I suddenly felt a hot breath on my bare shoulder. I froze again, my eyes still watching the bottle.  
>I didn't dare to turn around, I felt like I couldn't move at all. My heart skipped a beat, I was sure of it. Then the beating got louder and louder. I couldn't just feel it, I could hear it myself.<p>

Then I heard that chuckle that scared the shit out of me. God! I wasn't dreaming, there was somebody standing right behind me.  
>It was a male, husky and low voice that spoke up : "You should help you Mom, Bonnie sweatheart", he whispered. What? Mum? Why sweatheart? And how did he know my name? Did I know him too?<br>I freaked out when he answered my questions, I have I asked myself. He could read my mind for sure.  
>"Yeah, your mum honey. Do you like honey better? I like sweatheart. Bonnie I don't know just your name." What the hell? "I know everything baout you sweatheart."<p>

I couldn't catch my breath. When I heard him chuckle again, I swallowed hard. It sounded so dangerous.  
>Who was he? I had to know, I had to? What was he talking about 'You should help you Mom' ? Slowly I turned abound to face the man... Nobody. There was Nobody! Am I daydreaming know? It couldn't be, could it? It felt so real... I was so confused.<br>I was scared, more than scared. I was trembling. I can't tell how many times I looked around. There was nobody standing or sitting or whatever. The kitchen was empty.

He told me to help mum, but how am I supposed to do this when she is at work? Should I drive there, and see? I was confused and couldn't clearly think.  
>Or was she here, in the house? She would have said something, when I called her right?<br>I slowly took the phone and typed the number of her mobile phone. I jumped up, when I heard her ring tone ; Dance on the Floor, Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez.  
>The living room, yeah, it came from there. I hang up and walked slowly, step by step. "Mom?", I asked.<p>

" Bonnie ", she breathed. She was lying on the floor, covered with blood, it was terrible.  
>" Mom! ", I shouted and ran to her.<p>

**Yeah, well that was the first chapter. Please tell me if you liked it or not.**  
><strong>Like I said it is my FanFiction I publish and I have no idea what to tell you right now ;)<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo Ella**


	2. Break me down

**Hey Guys!**  
><strong>Thats the second Chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own anything!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy reading :)<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

I looked at my watch, back to the door, at the watch and back to the door again. The whole time I did nothing else. I was sitting on the ground in the Hospital, my back against the cold wall, with my hands around my knees. The people here were so damn annoying. Every ten minutes somebody asked me, what was going on.

Most of them didn't really wanted to know, what was wrong with me, they just asked to be polite. Well I didn't bother to asnwer, I ignored them.

Everything was messed up. I couldn't think. What the hell was wrong with mum? After I found her in the living room, covered with blood, I freaked out. I tried some spells, but they didn't work. Why the hell not?  
>I quickly called 911, but she blacked out before they came. Why was that all happening? Who was that man behind me? There was a man behind me, wasn't there? Who the hell is Klaus?<p>

So many questions... and no answers.

I looked back at my watch. God! I layed my chin on my knees. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. They ran down my cheeks. Four fucking hours, they had mum in that damn emergency room.  
>Doctors and nurses walked in and out. I asked them how she was. Answer? No, damn! I got no answer! I was so angry. They didn't even looked at me! So I gave up.<br>I was just sitting there.

"Bonnie Bennett ?" I looked up at the man, standing in front of me. It was Mr. Couver, one o the doctors in the hospital.

"Yeah", I muttered and stood up. "That's me." I quickly wiped my tears away.

He looked me in the eyes, but didn't say anything. Why the fuck wasn't he talking?

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?", I asked him. Mr. Couver shook lighly his head. Why?

I looked totally confused when he asked me :" Miss Bennett, I know you lived with your mom, where is you dad?"  
>He was talking in the past form. What the hell was he asking me?<p>

"What?" I felt again the water in my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry", he said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Bonnie, everything is gonna be okay", Mere said it all over, again and again.

I shook my head furiously : "No! It's not gonna be okay!" I cried in Mere's arms, like for hours.

Perfect, everything was just perceft! That son of a bitch hit my mum with a knife, nobody could find. She was dead. Dead just like my Grams. Now I had to move back to Mystic Falls, to dad with his girlfriend!  
>I was fucking 17 years old and the only adult I had was my father. I hated him and had to live with him. It just couldn't bacame better, could it?<p>

"I am so sorry Bonnie", Meredith whispered.

"No, it's not your fault", I sobbed. "I hate him Mere."

"Bonnie, your dad wants the best for you, I'm sure he has changed and...", I cut her of : "No, not dad. Him Mere, he, he killed my mum."

**XXXXXXXXX**

I was looking out of the window. The sun was still shining. We past the sea and the forest, the town Dayton, I thought I found my peace. Well, I didn't.

Dad and Mia, his girlfriend talked about me. I didn't know. Where they really that silly and thought I wouldn't hear them or did they do it on purpose?

"She isn't going to be okay Dan!", Mia hissed. Yeah, well, thank you for thinking positive. Bitch!

"Of course, she is going to be okay. You know how she feels right now? She lost her mother, don't you get it?" Yes! Take her down!

Silence... Nobody said a thing. I felt dads eyes on me, but pretended to sleep, so they could continue to talk.

"I'm sorry Daniel", Mia whispered. Dad nodded : "It's okay." It was always like this.

"But Dan, you remember what she told the police officer?" He nodded :"Yes."

Hey, I told him the truth, but he didn't belive me. I told him about the man, who was in our house. Well, as quick as the words left my mouth, I regreded them. I can be so silly sometimes.  
>So the police officer told dad and that jerk told his bitchy girlfriend. Now both of them thought I was insane. Just great!<p>

As much as I wanted to stay awake, to hear what they were talking about, I was too tired and fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome home Swaetheart", dad said as we entered our house.

"Don't call me that!", I told him, but he didn't get it. Only he called me that, well, till now. The stranger, nobody belived me was there, called me that too. It was a weird feeling to be called that again. I just wanted to forget it.

"But-", I interrupted. "Please dad, don't call me sweatheart, okay?" He nodded.

I made my way upstairs, into my old room , that still looked the same. The large bed, I slept with Caroline and Elena in, at some sleepovers. The pictures standing on my desk, bedside cabinet, beside the mirror and on the walls. Some of them with Caroline and Elena,  
>with Jeremy, Tyler and Matt. Some with Mom and Dad or Grams. The same light green bedding and the same curtains, with that strange pattern.<br>It felt nice and safe to be there again. That time I felt no where else so safe.

I put my backs on the floor, made my way to my bed and droped down. I would have enought time to unpack my stuff, so I laid there, gazed at the ceiling.

I heard my phone rang and ran towards my bag to search for it. It was Elena.

"Hey Elena", I tried to sound happy, but failed.

"Bonnie? Everything okay? You sound so... I don't know, so sad?" She didn't know about mom yet.

"Yeah, I am fine", I lied. "There is something I can't talk about on the phone, would you meet me at the Grill? Now?"

She didn't say anything at first. "Bon? Are you kidding me? I mean the Grill, here in Mystic Falls? You're in Dayton Bonnie...OMG, you're here?" She was more than happy, it made me smile.

"Yeah, I'm home Elena. We just arrived", I told her. "Oh Bonnie, I'm so happy! How is your mom?" I felt the pain in my chest. "Elena, now the Grill, okay?" I felt the tears in my eyes.  
>God, how can I cry anyway? I mean, I cried the whole time and I still have that damn water.<p>

"Yeah, eh, okay, see you Bons", she said. I hang up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was about to open the door to the Grill, when a familiar voice called my name : "Bonnie?"

I slowly turned around to see those beautiful blue eyes, I could never forget in Dayton. "Damon", I greeted him.  
>So, the first person I meet is Damon Salvatore, well it can't get any better, can it?<p>

He was standing at his car and came towards me, until he was standing right infront of me. "Hell, I thought Elena was kidding."  
>He looked a little bit confused.<p>

"So Elena already told you?", I asked.

He nodded. At first he looked me in the eyes, then his one wandered down my body. I blushed a little, I was still wearing that blue dress.

He saw it and turned into the Damon we all knew. He smirked : "You look like mess."  
>Well what should I've said now? I could feel the anger build up in me.<p>

I tried to calm, took a deep breath :" It was nice to meet you too." Then I turned around to walk away, but he just couldn't let it be, right?  
>He reached out for my hand, grabbed it and turned me around, so I could face him again.<p>

He grinned : "Still the old Bonnie. Why are you so angry with me this time? I just said, you look like mess and I supposed you would tell me the reason." Okay that was it!

"The reason, Damon? Are you sure you want to hear it?", I hissed at him. Damon narrowed his eyes : "What? I just..." I interrupted him.

"Good, here it is! Listen, I am not gonna repeat it for an idiot like you! It was a normal day, okay? Mom wanted to tell me something about a guy named Klaus, so I should have been home earlier, before she went to work.  
>Well I didn't. When I was home there was somebody, a man okay, I turned around to face him, but there was nobody! He killed my mom, he hit her with a knife! The doctors think, mom was crazy and did it on her own!"<br>Tears ran down my cheeks. Great now I was crying right in front of him : "When I told them what happend, they didn't belive me. She is dead ,Damon. My Grams, my mom, and now I'm here again, in the town, where that shit began, with my fucking dad and his bitchy girlfriend", I whispered. My head hurt like hell. " I have nobody left. I am the last Bennett witch. What am I gonna do now?"

His face softened at my words :"B-" I shock my head :" No! Please, don't! I... don't do this okay?"  
>I wiped my tears away and opend the door to enter the Grill.<p>

This way I left a speechless Damon behind me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elena sat beside me and gave me a big hug : "Aww Bonnie, I've missed you so much! When was the last time you visited me? Founders Day! Bonnie..."  
>I hugged her bag. There were so many things had happened, I didn't knew. Even Elena and Caroline always said, they would tell me everything, that happened. Yeah, well they didn't.<p>

She felt my tears and looked up :" Bonnie? Don't cry, you should be happy right now!" She smiled at me.  
>I wasn't able, even if I tried, I couldn't smile.<p>

"Bonnie, what is it?", Elena asked me. "Bonnie, you can tell me."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Like I remember, I was always the girl, who could hold her tears back. But even those strong girls, could break. It doesn't work, when you break down one page of a book. You have to demolish more of them, till there just some, that break down on their own. Just like that your life can break apart.

I slept at Elena's this night. She hold me in her arms. Alaric moved in and she said Jenna wasn't in town for some days.

It feels nice to know, there is a person, that wouldn't allow, to take somebody your book and break it down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie's room looks kind of this one ( the large bed, big room/ the tv, and the small ouch and her desk are missing ) : /wohnideen/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/3714_5_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yep, that was it. Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ella :))**


	3. Lie to me

**Hey Guys!**  
><strong>Here is the next Chapter. I just wrote it. Hope you like it.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own anything!<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

I could feel the warm sun on my skin. I could hear the birds sing outside the window. It was absolutly comfortable, it felt nice.  
>That was one of those moments you could forget everything. All that stuff, that messed up your head. <em>Everything.<em>

I slept at Elena's that night. I told her about my mum. It hurt, but it felt good, to talk to somebody about it.

"What do you mean?", Elena asked. Who was she takling to? I couldn't hear the second voice. It must have been a call, maybe Stefan?

"But Damon, what are we going to do now?" She was takling to Damon, okay? She was panicked, I could hear it in her voice.

"You think Klaus killed them?" My heart stopped beating, when she said his name.  
>A break. Elena gasped :"What? Are you crazy? Stefan wouldn't kill them!", she hissed.<p>

Well, I was confused, more than confused. She was talking to Damon Salvatore, she was nervous and she was talking about Klaus.  
>Was it <em>the<em> Klaus? Could it be, we're talking about _the same_ Klaus? Or was it someone else?  
>And then <em>Stefan<em>... Who wouldn't he kill?

"You mean she _knows_ him? But _how_?" Who was she now talking about?  
>Elena took a deep breath : "You mean he killed her mum?"<p>

Okay, she was talking about me, right? I mean now, at this moment, an idiot would notice it.  
>That meant she knew more about Klaus, didn't she?<p>

"Yeah okay, later, all right." They ended their call. And they were going to meet later. What would Stefan think about it ?  
>I mean, wouldn't he get jealous if he finds out, his girlfriends his hanging around his brother in her freetime, who is in love with her?<br>Nah anyway, it's their thing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"How did you sleep?", Elena asked me. We sat on the table in the kitchen and ate our breakfast.  
>I was thinking about mum. Sunday was a day, we usually did our own thing and in the evening we ate a big pizza and watched new movies. I loved it.<p>

"Bonnie, are you listening?" I looked up to meet my best friends worried face. "_Bonnie_?", she asked again.  
>"Everything okay", I put a fake smile on my face.<p>

"Are you sure?" I nodded quickly :"Yeah, of course!"  
>The phone rang. Elena jumped up from her chair :"Wait a minute!" With that she ran out of the room.<p>

I drank my tea and Alaric entered the room. He gave me a weak smile. Was something wrong?  
>"Hey Ric", I greeted him. "Morning Bonnie."<p>

He took a cup out of the cupport and put it into the coffeemachine. He wasn't used to it, I thought, the life with Jenna, Jeremy and Elena.  
>Ric tried his luck with the machine infront of him, well he failed. I saw, he had no idea how to manage it. I was sure, he always <em>bought<em> his coffee.

I made my way next to him and pushed on the button to start the coffeemachine.  
>I heard Ric sigh, looked up at him ad gave him a small smile : "It's easy."<p>

For a moment he narrowed his eyes and we were silent. It looked like he was thinking about something.  
>Then he swallowed, took a deep breath and whispered : "I'm so sorry Bonnie."<p>

Before I knew it, I was crying, again and Ric was holding me against his chest.  
>Alaric Salzman and my mum, Laura Bennett were together in High School. Well they were kind of a couple.<br>To be honest it doesn't even bother me. Nope, more the opposite, I'm a little proud of it?

Well after my mum met my father Daniel and Ric Isobel, they still were something like best friends I think.  
>When Elena visited me in Dayton, Ric always went with her. That way it was nice for my mum <em>and<em> me.  
>From time to time he became something like a second dad I would say.<p>

"It's nice to have you here again", he whispered into my hair. I nodded and sobbed.  
>When he pulled away, he took my face into his hands and kissed the top of my head :" I'm here if you need me Bonnie. You know that."<p>

"I know", I smiled at him : "And I'm here for you too." He gave a quick nod and said something I didn't understand.  
>"Well all those things, that had changed, would be more horrible for you than they're for me Bonnie. I mean Caroline, Stefan, Jenna and the others. I still can't belive it myself."<p>

I looked at him, confused :"What are you talking about?"  
>Ric's eyes widened : "They haven't told you?", he asked me desbelive.<br>"Told me what?" What the hell was he talking about?  
>He shook his head and left the room.<p>

What the hell was going on?  
>I sat at the table and drank the rest of my tea. Disgusting, it was already cold.<br>I sat there for some minutes alone, thinking.

When I heard footsteps, I looked up to see Elena walking into the kitchen.  
>"Who called?", Iasked.<p>

"Nobody", she lied to me. "Nobody", I repeated sarcastically. "Who was it?"  
>She didn't answer. "Elena!" God, it pissed me off! She just looked down at her food.<p>

"Why is it _so_ difficult to tell me, who called you?", I asked her. Answer? No. "Was it Stefan?" She shook her head, I could tell she was crying, even if I couldn't see it.  
>"Was it Damon again?" That hit her. She looked up at me, in surprise :"How-"<p>

I cut her off :"What did he want?"  
>Elena looked out of the window, when she spoke : "There are victims Bonnie. There are, you know, not that, I-"<p>

"Damon did it?", to be hunest, I was sure of it.  
>When Elena looked at me in shock, I knew I was wrong.<br>"No! Not Damon." I waited for a minute, when I was sure she woulnd't continue, I asked her :"Tell me _who's_ doing this."  
>Well she didn't. I've had enough. She wasn't telling me <em>anything<em>!

"Could you tell me, what you were talking about with Damon when you thought I was sleeping?" I didn't want to tell her, that I was awake when she talked to him, it came out just like that. I was angry.  
>"You were awake?", she sounded weak, but it didn't interest me that time. "No, I was sleeping", I said with sarcasm.<p>

Elena swallowed. "Bonnie, life is compicaded-" Fucking Hell!  
>"God Elena! You know what? I tought I was your best friend, maybe I was wrong! Why the <em>hell<em> don't you tell me? You think it's nice to know, your friend knows things about someone, who killed your mom, but isn't going to tell you? Well let me tell you, it isn't nice. Who do you think you're telling, life is complicaded, you really think I don't know that?" I shook my head furiously.

Elena's eyes were watery. " Bonnie, I'm sorry! You think I told him to kill your mom? You want me to tell you that I'm sorry? Good, I am sorry, okay? But don't think I'm going to comfort you the whole time! Because I'm not!  
>I have my own problems, I have to take care of, got it?" And that's what you call your best friend.<p>

At first Isaid nothing, I just stared at her, my best friend. Did I dream or did she just really said that?  
>It's like comforting <em>her<em> is something natural to do. How _often_ did I do that? So often that you didn't count anymore.  
>And there is time, you once need someone to talk about your lost, and there is nobody?<p>

I swallowed hard, not wanting to cry infront of Elena. When I looked into her eyes, I could see regret, but it didn't matter. I wanted to slap her so badly, but I didn't.

"Best friend, huh?" I stood up and walked up the stairs, took my stuff, Elena followed me. "Bonnie wait."  
>I was about to walk to the door, but I forgot my mobile phone. I left it in the kitchen, when I checked my e-mails.<p>

"Bonnie, _talk_ to me!" I took my phone and turned around to Elena. "Go to hell", I whispered.  
>"Bonnie, <em>please<em>", she sobbed. I left her in the kitchen and made my way into the hall, where I met Ric.

"Bonnie, you're already leaving?", he asked me. I just nodded and muttered a good bye.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Was Elena really thinking, I would talk to her after she told me those things? I coulnd't belive it myself. I just wanted to forget that for a moment.

Well, I had to walk the way home. My car was at home. So was my dad and his silly girlfriend.  
>Dad had to go to work next week, just like Mia. She worked in a small office, in town.<p>

Yep, I was too stubborn to call, them, to pick me up. The streets were emty, no cars or people. Most of them were in their gardens, enyoing the last day of their holiday, I thought.

I took my iPod and turned on the music: "I'm into you", from Lil Wayne and Jennifer Lopez.  
>One of my favourite songs. I <em>loved<em> the lyrics.

I moved my head in the rhythum of the song. Don't blame me, I was bored.  
>I began to click one's fingers. My feet took one step after the other in the stroke.<p>

That song was_ just awesome_.  
>I turned into a park. I knew that it would be longer to walk, but, hey, what else should I do?<br>Go to the playground and play in the sandbox, no thank you, I'm over it.

The park was large, so beautiful. You could see those green trees, matching with the blue sky and a small bridge.  
>It was amazing. I think the last time I was there, was with my Grams.<br>I quickly shook my head :"Bad thoughts away", I whispered to myself.

I turned into a street again, near home now.

_"But all that changed, baby when I met you"_

That moment came a thought. Would there be a person, that makes everything change?  
>The rest of the way home, I thought about it.<em> Who<em> could be the person?

When I approached our porch, I put my iPod back into my bag and put out the key.  
>I was about to open the door, when a too familiar voice stopped me : "Bonnie wait!"<p>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So, now I want to thank you for your Reviews! _

_David Fishwick : Thank you so much! And of course I'm going to write more ;)_

_babydoll : Thank you so much! 33_

_brucasforever1418 : Thank you! And I agree with you! Of course!_

_ Sunny-C : Yes, I reposted it. But it wasn't on purpose. I didn't knew this site so well and I had some problems at the beginning. Thank you! With the beta thing, yeah, maybe. The thing is I'm not from UK or USA, I live in Germany and we're not "the best" english speaker ;)_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

**I really hope you liked it!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Ella :))  
><strong>


	4. Changes

**Hello Guys.**  
><strong>I'm so sorry it took me so long to update the next chapter. I was busy with school etc.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own the Vampire Diaries.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like it.<strong>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I turned around, to see a man, standing there.  
>A man, who could make me happy. A man, who I felt save with. A man I could talk to.<br>But I didn't feel, like talking to him at all.

He can be weird too.  
>Tell me things, I don't understand and go away just like that, without and explanation.<p>

So, I tried to ignore him, but it didn't work out, the way I wanted it to.  
>My eyes met his.<p>

He tried to hold my gaze and failed.  
>I turned around and opened the door.<p>

He was stronger than me and closed it.  
>"What do you want Ric?", I asked, not facing him.<p>

"We need to talk Bonnie", he answered.  
>I knew we did. But would he dare and lie to me?<p>

God, this was Ric, why on earth would he do that?  
>"Okay, let's talk."<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I felt it. It was so strong.  
>I could feel it everywhere. My head, my stomach, my chest.<p>

I wanted to scream, to cry.  
>I wanted it to go away.<p>

Wasn't it enough yet? I felt it for so damn long.  
>It went away and came again. Then it went stronger and stronger with every word he said.<p>

It was pain.

I hated this feeling.  
>Tears streamed down my face.<p>

Was there something, even a little thing, that could make any of it better?  
>There was nothing and I knew it.<p>

Why was everybody trying to protect me?  
>Has somebody asked me, what I wanted?<p>

Did my opinion count at all?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming were Elenas 's parents.  
>John, who I thought was her uncle and Isobel, a vampire turned by Damon freaking Salvatore.<br>The Isobel, who was with Ric.  
>Both were dead.<p>

Caroline Forbes was a vampire.  
>One of the things, I hated most in the world.<br>What was I supposed to do?  
>How was I going to face her? It wasn't going to be easy.<p>

Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova was back.  
>She was free the whole time. Nice.<p>

And Jenna was dead. The sacrafice killed her.  
>So were a Jules and Elena, my best friend. Well, Elena was alive because of her father, her real father.<br>He gave his life up, to save hers.

The funny thing is, they needed a witch, we all know that.  
>Who was the witch? You want to know?<br>My cousin Lucy. Just perfect, she knew about everything and I didn't.

Tyler Lockwood, a good friend, who had something with Caroline was a werewolf.  
>Just like his uncle Mason, who had beed used by Katherine. It didn't end well for him.<br>Damon killed him. Again that idiot.

Stefan was gone, because he had to save his brother, who was bitten by Tyler.  
>A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, good to know...<p>

But Stefan was not alone. No, he was gone with Klaus.

Klaus, the man, who stood behind me, the man, who killed my mum.  
>Klaus, who killed his whole family. The one, who had used so many witches. None of them was alive.<br>The Klaus, who thought Elena, the doppelganger was dead.  
>An original, who wasn't just a vampire or a werewolf.<br>No, he was both! Fucking awesome, right?

He needed a witch, didn't he?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"You okay?", Mia asked.  
>"Fantastic", I said sarcastically. Couldn't she just shut up?<p>

It was monday morning.  
>Mia wanted to drive me to school.<p>

"Okay, what is it now?", she asked me.  
>What the hell was she talking about?<p>

I looked out of the window and pretended, not to hear her.  
>"Bonnie, I'm talking to you."<p>

What was wrong with that woman? Couldn't she just look out for the road and leave me alone?  
>No she couldn't. I don't even know, what dad likes about her! There is absolutely nothing, I can tell!<p>

"Bonnie Bennett!" That damn little sing sang voice of hers, gave me a headache.  
>"Would you shut up?", I exclaimed.<p>

Shock was all over her face. "What?"  
>"Please!", I pressed and smiled at her.<p>

Suddenly the car stopped. Mia parked near the school.  
>"I'm not going to pick you up, you can walk on you own and think about, how to talk to an adult."<p>

She was angry, but fuck it.  
>I picked up my bag and got out of the car.<p>

Before I slammed the door shut, I smiled at Mia :"Gladly."  
>With that I made my way to school.<p>

Hell... how was I going to face them?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After handeling the whole school stuff things in the office, I went to my new locker.  
>I put some things there, not to take it all with me.<p>

"Bonnie!"Before I knew it, I was pressed against a body. I felt the wetness on my shoulder.  
>And of course I knew the voice.<p>

At first I hesitated. I knew things changed for her, for me as well.  
>But I wouldn't do it to her.<p>

I wouldn't hurt her, like the others did. Katherine, Damon, Matt or her mum.  
>No, I would be a friend, Elena wasn't for me.<p>

"Caroline", I whispered and hugged her back.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A short chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed reading.**  
><strong>Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**Ella :))**


	5. Care about someone

**Hey Guys!**  
><strong>I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter earlier. I've been on a classtrip.<strong>  
><strong>Well, but here is it, finally.<strong>  
><strong>I thought about changing the view from Bonnie to unknown.<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you think about the idea.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own the Vampire Diaries.<strong>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. I wasn't there." I looked up to face her.  
>"Why didn't you call me?"<p>

It wasn't the first time, I thought about it.  
>After Alaric told me, what happened to her, I asked myself that question often enough.<br>And I still had no answer. Didn't she trust me?

"I don't know. Elena was there", she said exhausted.  
>Yeah, of course, Elena. How could I forget that? Silly me.<p>

I nodded :"Yeah."  
>"Caroline!" We both looked up at the footballplayer.<p>

"Bonnie, hey!"  
>"Tyler", I smiled.<p>

A short hug for me and a quick kiss for Caroline, he was gone again.  
>"So, you and Tyler, huh?" I grinned at my best friend.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I wasn't paying attention, at what Ric said.  
>The whole time, I was looking out of the window.<p>

Thinking about life.  
>It was broken and messed up.<p>

The sun was shining. It reminded me of the day mum died.  
>I shivered at the thought.<p>

I closed my eyes. It was warm. I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin. It felt good.  
>But what with the inside? It was the opposite. I felt so cold. And it wasn't good at all.<p>

I missed mom so much.  
>I needed her, but she wasn't there.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I haven't seen Elena. It as kind of weird.  
>Maybe she just stayed at home? Maybe.<p>

What I knew was, that I had a problem. A big one.  
>I had to walk home. To <em>walk<em>!

Hell, it would be fun!  
>I was going to take my time, I thought. I didn't want to face Mia.<p>

Dad was already in his own little world.  
>Working weeks long, without coming home. What was he thinking?<br>I mean he would not even be able to spend time with Mia. What if she cheated on him?

My dad was defenitly a dick.

"Who do we have here?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up.  
>Damon was sitting in his car, smirking at me.<p>

"What are you doing her?"  
>His smirk faded. "You know, it was funny in the beginning, but now, it's getting really annoying.<br>_What are you doing here_?", he aped me. Nice! An annoying Damon, that's exactly what I've been missing.

I gave him quick nod and began to walk away.  
>Unlucky he brought his stupid car in the same speed I was moving.<p>

"Would you stop that?", I asked him. "Would I?", Damon asked himself. "No, I don't think so. But, I would give you a ride home."

I stopped and lifted my head. "Why?"  
>He pretended to be thinking. "Because of Ric", he said finally.<p>

"Because of Ric?" What has Ric to do with it?  
>"Well, becauese Ric is worried about you." O-kay...<p>

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you Rics _puppy_ or what?"  
>Damon shook his head and muttered something under his breath.<br>"Tell him I'm fine and I don't need you to look after me. I'm not a little girl anymore."

What? Couldn't I handle it myself?  
>I began to walk again.<p>

"Bonnie!" Wow, well his voice told me he was very pissed.  
>That's going to be fun, I thought.<p>

I turned around. He looked tense.  
>Like he was about to yell at me or use his vampire speed and eat me.<br>I shook my head. That wasn't a good thought. _Nope!_

"Would you be so kind and let me do my work?"  
>Work? That what he's calling it?<p>

But I did what I was asked.  
>I walked to the passenger side of his car and sat down.<br>I never said, I would give up so easily, did I?

At first it was silent.  
>"You want to talk about Klaus?" Yes, Damon <em>of course<em>!  
>I gave him an are-you-stupid-or what-look. "Hell, <em>no<em>!"

Damon raised an eyesbrow. "Okay."  
>My turn. "Why are you doing this?"<p>

"I already told you, Bonnie. Ric asked me to do it."  
>I sighed. "I know that. But <em>why<em>? _Why_ are you doing, what he's asking you for? You know, you don't have to."

"I told you Bonnie-" I cut him off.  
>"<em>Forget it<em>!"

It was silent again. None of us said anything.  
>It was okay with me. I didn't want to talk to him. Screw him.<p>

Damon broke the silence. "I'm sorry."  
>That made me angrier. Why were they saying this? He wasn't sorry, was he?<p>

"I don't need your pity." I meant it.

Again silence. And again he was the one,to break it.  
>"You asked my why." I turned my head in his direction. "Well, I need to protect you and your line, right?"<p>

Always new excuses. Yeah, he was good in this.  
>I nodded :"And where were you?"<p>

He looked confused.  
>I went on :"Grams, you were there, weren't you? That night, you attacted me. I don't think it has anything to do with protection. My mother died, where were you?"<p>

"Protecting Elena", was his answer. Did I expected some thing else, or why did it hurt to hear it?

"Protecting Elena", I repeated. "Yes, so _go_ and _protect_ Elena."  
>"I did a few things wrong, okay? And I know it, Bonnie-"<br>"Do you?" It was the first time I looked directly into his ice blue eyes.

Damon broke the contact. "You're here, I'm here. I'm going to be there, next time you need me."  
><em>I need you now.<em> I wanted to say it so badly, but I didn't.  
>I'm too stubborn to admit things like that.<p>

"I don't want you _anywhere_, so no need to do this."  
>"Of course! So you can ask me next time, the same thing, where I was? Not gonna happen, witch."<p>

What was he trying to say? There wasn't a next time. I shook my head furiously. I don't need this. I don't need him.

"I thought everything was over. Remeber, Emily was the one to break the deal. So _why_? _Why_ _the hell_ are you here? Why are you doing, what Ric asks you to?"

He just ignored me. He didn't even look at me. He was avoiding my question... Screw it, I thought.

I haven't realised we arrived home already. I was waiting to cross the forest and the sea, like in Dayton.  
>It felt weird. Everything did. Everything confused me. More and more.<p>

Damon got out of the car. I thought, he would leave me there or something.  
>Well, he didn't. I wanted to open the door. No need.<p>

Damon Salvatore was trying to play the gentleman. Yes, something was defenetly wrong with him!  
>He opened the door for me. I got out of the car and made my way to the porch, without a 'thank you'.<p>

I heard him close the door.  
>When I looked back, I saw him leaning against his car, watching me.<p>

I stood before the door, searching for my key, I couldn't find. Perfect, _just_ perfect!  
>Then there was that famous light breeze, when a vampire used his vampire speed and suddenly stood beside you.<br>What happened? I'll tell you, an annoying vampire stood beside me with my key in his hands. Yay!

He took my hand in his and placed the key into my palm.  
>The touch was surprisingly warm.<p>

I looked up into his eyes, but he was avoiding my gaze.  
>"Maybe Ric's not the only one, who's worried about you."<p>

Then, like nothing happened, he walked back to his car and drove off.  
>Without a look back.<p>

I was confused.

What was that all about? Was he worried about me?  
>Or was it Elena? I mean after the fight we had, she didn't want to talk to me, but was worried and wanted Damon to take care of me?<p>

Yeah, I _was_ confused. And I _hate_ _it_.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Mia and I sat in the kitchen and ate our lunch.  
>It was the first time, we weren't fighting for what? 10 minutes?<br>Of course she had to ruin it!

"Who is he?", she asked. "Who is _who_?" Couldn't she be a little more precise?

She took a slip of her coffee.  
>"The guy who gave you a ride home." <em>Damon<em>. "None of your business", I winked.

She got ot wrong. Mia's eyes widened. Honestly, I _would_ _have_ laughed, if I wouldn't be in my shoes.  
>"You slept with him!" <em>Holy shit!<em> Make it stop...

I tried to stay calm. "No I didn't sleep with him."  
>She nodded quickly :"Good, good." Well <em>yet<em>, I thought.

I asked myself sometimes, what it was like to sleep with a vampire.  
>I bet it's hotter and...<p>

Quickly I shook my head. _Bad thoughts go away!_  
>Minutes past and I thought Mia forgot about it. I was wrong.<p>

"But you kissed him, right? When I wasn't watching you two?" She was watching us? "No!", I answered. But I'm going to ask him for help. He had to kill this woman!

"Why wouldn't you kiss your boyfriend?" Forget it, I was going to do it myself.  
>"Mia, Damon is <em>not<em> my boyfriend!"

She smirked. This wasn't going to end well.  
>"Yeah, maybe, but I saw the way he looked at you", she sang.<br>Please somebody help me!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**That's the end!**  
><strong>Love the part, where Bonnie thinks Bad thoughts go away.<strong>  
><strong>I had it from an interview, Ian Somerhalder, was talking about a Bamon hook up.<strong>  
><strong>Here, for the one, who haven't seen it yet : <strong>

.com/watch?v=9BpaLj-hpsc

**Please tell me what you think about the idea, to change the view from Bonnie to unknown.**

**And tell me what you think about the chapter!**  
><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>  
><strong>Ella :)<strong>


	6. What do you know?

**Hello my lovely Readers :)**  
><strong>I have absolutely no time at the moment with all those exams etc.<strong>  
><strong>So I'm sorry, for posting this chapter so late.<strong>  
><strong>I am going to try to post it sooner next time. Promise!<strong>  
><strong>I don't own TVD. Enjoy reading!<strong>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A week passed, since I moved back to Mystic Falls.  
>But it doesn't matter, where you are or where you move.<p>

Everything can change everywhere.  
>Positive and negative, or both.<p>

What Grams always told me: "No matter what happens, it is for your best."  
>I stopped believing it. I mean, why was it good to loose someone you love or care about?<br>Was it goodto loose my Grams or my mom? Hell no!

The point is, there were always chances for me, to change those thing, that had happened.  
>I just needed to make the right move. But I didn't.<p>

Yeah, a move could change everything.  
>Positive, negative, or both.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So, you're coming tonight, right?" I turned to face Caroline and nodded: "Yep, of course."  
>That would be the second time, I would meet the group at the boarding house.<br>Last time we talked about Stefan and the new attacs.

I haven't seen Stefan or Klaus, not even Rebekah, the bitch Damon talked about.  
>They filled me in about the original witch and the vampire, who was a vampire hunter.<br>They were Elijah's, Klaus' and Rebekah's parents. Totally weird.

I heard from Caroline, Elena was really upset,because of Stefan.  
>She had met him in Chicago with Damon and they talked.<br>It was weird. I knew I should finally talk to her, but I was too stubborn.

"Good", Caroline smiled. "We need you there."

Suddenly my phone made a little noice. I put it out of my pocket.

A message:

_The gym. Alone. Now._

Okay, that was really strange! I didn't know the number. Was that a threat or something like that? Who send me that message?

"Bonnie?" I looked up to see Caroline's worried face.  
>Quickly I picked up my stuff. "I'll see you after lunch. History lesson, right?" I stood up.<br>"Wait, where are you going?", she called after me. "Bonnie!"  
>"I won't be late!"<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The lights were turned off. It was dark and cold inside the gym.  
>I could hear my footsteps on the floor. Even my heart bumping in my chest.<p>

Yeah, if somebody would have warned me that would happen, I wouldn't have choose a short dress and high heels.  
>I knew what I did was maybe totally stupid and akward if anybody would see me like that, but I did it.<p>

So, that I would hear the one, who wanted to meet me here and not the other way 'round, I took off my shoes, held them in my left hand and continued walking.

"Hello?", I finally asked out loud. God, was it a damn joke or what?  
>"Hello?", I asked again. I stood in the modle of the big hall and looked around me.<p>

Then in the corner I saw her watching me.  
>"Elena"; I sighed. That was the way, she wanted to talk to me? How creative!<p>

"What do you want?" She smirked and walked towards me.  
>"Bonnie Bennett." Yep that's my name, I thought.<p>

When she stood, inches infront of me, she said: "We haven't offically met."  
>What kind of a sick joke was that please? "I'm Katherine."<p>

My eyes widened. Katherine Pierce, huh?  
>Great, just great Bonnie. Look what you put yourself into.<p>

"What do you want from me?", I asked her, happy that my voice didn't crack down.  
>The vampire tilted her head to the side. "Nice to meet you too." She smiled. Perfect, that sarcasm again.<p>

"Do you know Klaus darling?"  
>I swallowed hard and said nothing.<p>

She looked really amused. That's what pissed me off most.  
>I just stood there and said nothing. It was like, I wasn't able to open my mouth.<br>I wasn't able to move either. My first thought was, there was another witch on Katherine's side, that did something to my body.

But I knew, that wasn't it. I was scared. I just wouldn't show her.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes?" Take that as I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-bitch, I thought, but didn't replay.  
>Then Katherine began to walk around me. I had thoughts like, she would attack me from behind, but she didn't.<br>She opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it suddenly again. Her eyes moved to the door of the gym. "Surprise, surprise." What?

"See you soon Witch", she winked at me and dissapeard.  
>I looked around to make sure, she really was gone and not standing somewhere laughing.<p>

Then there were voices: "I'm sure there is no one." Female.  
>They were talking about the gym? Sure I wasn't supposed to be here. And I was going to leave anyway.<br>I didn't want anybody to see me. I quickly moved behind the wall at the girls changing cubicle, so whoever was there, wouldn't be able to see me.

After some moments, I heard the main door swang open. Afterwards footsteps and... moans? Yes, definitely moans.  
>Who the hell was that? Some stupid pupil? Oh my god...<p>

I needed to get out of the gym, quickly!  
>Trying to sneak, still with bare feets, I was quiet.<p>

I walked on tiptoes. Finally I reached the doors. I needed to be sure they wouldn't see me when I open the doors, so I took a look back.  
>A cheerleader skirt and a football shirt on the ground and a dark blue, black bag, was all I could see.<p>

Quietly I opened the door. A sunbeam entered the hall. I sneaked out. Before closing the door again, I saw her blond hair.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I was infront of the boarding house. I was about to knock on the door, when I heard Elena's voice.  
>She sound so broken. I wanted to hug her, tell her everything was going to be allright. Silly me, I didn't.<p>

I waited for Caroline, not wanting to be alone, while facing Elena.  
>When, she finally came, she looked angry. "Hey, you okay?"<p>

"No, I am not!", she cried out. "I can't find Tyler. I called him thoused times, but that idiot wouldn't pick up."  
>"Maybe he's home, or at the football practise?" I tried to make her fell better and got what I wanted.<p>

She nodded and smiled at me: "Yeah, you're right. Let's go?" I nodded.  
>Caroline knocked on the door and Elena opened it. "Hey."<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sooo, what do you think? What did Katherine want from Bonnie? Who were the two pupil, making out in the gym? Any ideas?**  
><strong>What's going to happen next between Elena and Bonnie? Another fight? Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Ella :)**


	7. Come for me

**Chapter 7**

"Bonnie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at Elena. "Please." She pressed. I nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen of the huge house.

"You know things are different now, Bonnie, so..." She shook her head.

"So?" I waited for her to go on.

Elena took a deep breath. "Listen Bonnie, I truly am sorry. I had no right to say those things. I wasn't right. I know that. I'm just... it's just that STefan isn't here and everything's so messed up. You weren't here. Nothing was under control, you know? Didn't matter how much I tried to make things right. It just did not happen the right way. And then Klaus.. your mom and we have no idea what he wants. He has Stefan and makes him do all those terrible things... remember the ripper story? I have... I-"

Her eyes were full of tears and she couldn't hold them any longer, but letting them roll down her reddened cheeks freely. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie." The girl sobbed.

I knew she was. And hell I hated to see my friends cry. "Elena. Stop crying." I told her in a solf voice and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. " She repeated, hugging me back. "About everything."

It was ok again.

**xxx**

When Tyler walked into the living room Caroline shot him a glare. "Where the hell were you?" He was wrearing the football stuff and the moment in the gym flashed back. But it wasn't Tyler, damnit, what was I thinking? He wouldn't so that to Caroline.

"I was practicing in the gym with some-" He was cut off my a blonde girl walking into the room. "Hey." She smiled at Caroline, then Tyler.

"You must be Bonnie Bennett." She nodded her head in my direction.

"The one and only." I said and noticed her cheerleading uniform and her black, blue back. Like the on in the gym. Oh my god...

The blonde grinned at me and headed upstairs.

"Tyler, I need to talk to you." I said while I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"What's wrong?" He exclaimed, his brown eyes wide.

"I tell you what is wrong. You made out with that blonde girl." I hissed at him.

"Rebekah? How do you know?" He was shocked, I could tell. Well, that was Rebekah then, I didn't know yet."

"I saw you two." I told him.

"You and Rebekah?" Cried out a voice of nowhere. Tyler and I both turned around so face an upset Caroline. "How could you?"

With vampire speed, that I was still not used to, she stood before him and slapped him hard across the face. "I hate you!" Then she dissapeard.

"Caroline!" Her boyfriend cried shouted after her, but it didn't matter to her anymore.

I kind of blamed myself, she found out this way. I should have took Tyler somewhere else, but I didn't.

"Tyler, I'm sorry." I looked at him. The hybrid shook his head and dissapeard in the house. I followed him with my small steps.

I walked into the living room and enjoyed the sun, that was shining on my bare legs when I sat on the couch.

Elena was talking to Alaric, Tyler was nowhere to find, guess he walked home or to Caroline, and Damon leaned against a bookshelf, looking at me curiously, his eyes narrowed, his arms folded aroud his chest. It looked like he was thinking hard. But what about?

"Bonnie." I looked up at the vampire, who was on his way towards me. Damon sat next to me and went silent again.

I nodded my head, to tell him that I was listening. He cleared his troat. "Your mom's funeral is tomorrow-" I knew he wanted to say something else, but I just looked away.

"I don't want to talk to you about it, Damon."

"You want me to come with you, Bonnie?" Elena asked me.

I shook my head. "No I'm going to do this on my own."

My best friend was about to open her mouth, trying to convince me, it would be better if she was there too. "No Elena, I mean it. Thanks though." I gave her a weak smile.

"Ok, it that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

We continued to talk about Klaus, Stefan etc. Made some plans. It felt like hours, before I was home again. Well, if you can call it my home at all. It still feels weird here. But what am I supposed to do? Run away?

**xxx**

I looked away incredulously. I wasn't able to look at her.

She was dead.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt so weak, hurt, disappointed and angry. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

God, I wanted to make him pay for my loss.

I ran my hand through my dark hair, before I took slow steps backwards. Away from the crowd, my family, her friends.

It was difficult to move. My legs felt so weak, it was difficult so stand there. I thought I would break down any moment.

Damn it was really my mom, who was lying there in a coffin. Her eyes closed, lifeless body, bot breathging, not smiling. Dead.

Soft sobs left my mouth. "Oh god."

"Bonnie." I heard Mia's voice. "Calm down. It's ok."

I turned my head torwards her, gave her a disgusting look, turned around and ran out of the church.

When I approached a small meadow I sat down on the bench. It felt like I was out of control. Couldn't really control what I was doing.

My feet hurt, so I took off those black heels and throw them onto the green grass. I wiped my tears away with my hands and dryed them on my black dress.  
>I pulled my knees up to my body, my head resting on them, closing my eyes. My body felt heavy. I lost almost everything that was ever important to me.<p>

Suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug. I opened my eyes. All I could see was a black shirt and black pants. The person put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, his head resting on mine. I could feel his moving chest against me.

I couldn't see him, but I could feel his presence.

I grabbed his shirt with my small hands. I needed to feel his a body against mine. Someone I knew, who was able to protect me.

"Damon." I breathed. "I told you not to come." I whispered, burying my head into his neck.

He pulled me closer, if it was even possible and I was practically sitting on his lap. "I know." I heard his gentle voice whispering in my hair.

**xxx**

**I'm not sure if I should continue with this story or leave it like this. Tell me if you want me to! Please Review!**


End file.
